bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gryphon
The Gryphon is the family greatsword of the House of Gregor, a noble family that hails from the Kingdom of Gilneas and rules from their seat in Gregor's Crossing. The sword has been wielded by the Gregor family for generations and has been passed down from father to son as tradition. The current wielder of The Falcon is Lord Adrian Gregor who inherited the blade from his father Lord Xavier Gregor after his death. Description The Gryphon is an extremely aged sword, though it is still sharp due to special magical enchantments on the blade. The blade is marked with old runes from a long forgotten age and has been wielded by many warriors of the Gregor family. The hilt of the Blade is bound in leather and meets up with open wings before the rather large runed blade of the sword. Usage Throughout the history of House Gregor, the head of the family has always wielded the mighty Gryphon. Its origins have been lost to time, many believing it was a relic of the family's predecessors or from the pagans that originally inhabited the region of Gilneas. The blade it's self has always been described as old and worn, made with an unfamiliar metal that looks almost like rock, but is sharper than the finest steel and harder than even the finest dwarven constructions. Along the actual blade, magical runes adorn and dance around the blade with a soft blue glow, oft radiating even brighter when the blade is brought into combat. It has been past down from father to son for generations and is typically seen as the coming of a new age for the House. The late Lord Xavier Gregor wielded The Gryphon early in his life, earlier than most men of the Gregor House. Xavier was gifted the blade by his elder brother Veric Gregor who felt the ancient blade would serve his brother better use as he was off to fight in the Second War. Xavier wielded the mighty warblade through the many battles he faced, and his bravery later led to him being put forward as one of the many candidates to join the Order of the Silver Hand. As a Knight, Xavier continued to wield the sword alongside his new found powers over the Light, and later returned home to Gilneas following the end of the war after he had received news that his brother, Lord Veric, had died in an unfortunate carriage accident. Lord Xavier later took up the blade once again when the invading armies of the New Horde when they invaded Gilneas' Coastlands. Carving his way through the orcs that had infested Brandon's Stead, Lord Gregor used the Gryphon to rescue the last remaining member of the House of Greyfield, Lady Greyfield. Xavier wielded the blade until his dying breath, when he died from supposed sickness, though it was later revealed to have been poison. The blade was passed down to his eldest son, Adrian Gregor following his father's death when the blade was discovered in Xavier's study alongside an unfinished note to Adrian. Lord Adrian has wielded the blade since it's discovery in his father's name, taking it out with him against his many excursions against the Horde and the Forsaken, wielding it alongside the powers of the Light as his father before him. Category:Swords Category:Greatswords Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:House of Gregor Category:Blades of Greymane